


Munchausen

by Tashilover



Series: Linked Universe [10]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: Wild keeps getting hurt and it's kinda fucking annoying. Time demands to know why.A Linked Universe fic





	Munchausen

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out all the rest of the comics! https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/
> 
> I have NOT GIVEN permission for my fics to be hosted on the shady app, _Fanfic Pocket Archive Library_ or any other app/website. I, Tashilover, gain no money from my fanfics

They had the element of surprise. It should have been an easy battle.

Time swung his Biggorn sword, cutting the last four bokoblins in half. These monsters never carried armor strong enough to withstand the single swing of his sword, and it was always satisfying to see it in action. He watched as their bodies disintegrate, leaving behind only their base materials. He waited, making sure they were not going to resurrect, then turned back to the group.

Besides a few scrapes and bruises, everyone looked fine.

Everyone besides Wild.

At the beginning of the battle, he didn't dodge in time to avoid the swing of a bokoblin's club, and it struck him across the head, knocking him down. Hyrule had to step in to prevent the bokoblin from ending Wild's life, and that's when the group's perfectly made plans fell apart. Instead of a swift take down, it turned into an ugly, bloody brawl.

Time's eye twitched as he watched Twilight help his protégé off the ground. This was the _fourth_ time this month the kid had gotten hurt during a battle. Time knew he shouldn't be so judgmental, everyone here obtained their fair share of injuries, but it was as if Wild was _purposely_ getting himself hurt.

Time's expression darkened as the thought took hold. Was that it? Was Wild purposely letting himself get hurt? Was is because he enjoy the pain or was it for the attention? It didn't help that every time he'd gotten injured, Twilight was right there, making sure to soothe away any _boo-boo_ of his.

"I'm fine," Wild was saying to Twilight, waving away his helping hands. "It's fine, don't worry."

Time didn't know why, but hearing that pissed him off. He sheathed his Biggorn sword and walked over. _"What the hell was that?"_

Wild blinked up at him with those giant blue eyes of his. "What?"

"We had a plan," Time said. "If we stuck to it, everyone here should have come out unscathed. But you got hurt. _Again._"

A long silence followed. Everyone here was sympathetic to Wild's tragic past, but Time could see their frustration of having to cater their time and resources of needing to take care of him over and over. This kid couldn't walk through a field of flowers without getting hurt.

Wild gaped at him. "I... I didn't do it on purpose."

"No? Because it happens so often I've started wondering if you are."

Twilight stepped in between them. "What are you accusing him of?"

Time wanted to say, _you_ _know_ _exactly_ _what_ _I_ _mean_. _Your protégé is a goddamn hero, yet we're saving him more often than he's saving others. I've seen babies who've gotten less injured than him._

But he didn't say any of that. Now wasn't the time and place for an argument.

Time turned away. "Gather your things. It's almost sun down."

Hours later Time was still thinking about it.

Time was busy helping Swords clean their weapons. He sharpened the edges of the blade by running it over with a rock. Once he was done, he passed it over to Swords for a nice oil polish. Every time he did this, he'd take a second to look at Wild.

The group sat quietly around the campfire, focusing on their own personal projects. Legend was cleaning his nails, Hyrule was writing a letter, and Wind was listening to Warriors talk about his military training. Twilight was sewing one of his shirts while Wild read a book. _Hyrule's Economics and Development._ Sounds riveting.

Time was rarely wrong about his assessments. He prided himself on being able to read people. He knew when he was being lied to.

Something about Wild was throwing him off. He didn't think Wild was lying to him, but something was clearly _wrong_ with this young man. Time couldn't put his finger on it. Perhaps Wild was not aware of what he was doing. Now that was an idea. Maybe he was subconsciously letting himself get hurt so someone could fawn over him. A lot of kids did that. And from the sounds of it, Wild didn't have much of a childhood to begin with when he was tapped to be the Hero.

Wild continued to read. He must really be into economics because he held the book so close to his face, his nose was nearly touching the pages-

Time paused suddenly, his hand stopping in mid-swipe.

"Goddamn it," he muttered angrily, putting down the weapon. He got up and walked over to where Wild was sitting. Twilight noticed him coming, and he straightened from his project, readying himself for a verbal battle. Time ignored him and stopped right at Wild's feet.

"When were you going to tell us you needed _glasses?_" Time demanded.

Wild startled. "What?"

Time reached down and plucked the book out of his hand. He ignored Wild's protests and turned to random page. He pointed at the first line. "Can you read this from where you're sitting?"

"Um..." Wild blinked up at the book not even three feet away from him. "I... um..."

Time pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is that why you keep getting hurt? Because you can't _fucking_ see?"

Twilight stared wildly at his protégé. "How come you never told us you needed glasses?"

"I... didn't know! I just thought... this was normal!"

_"Normal?"_

Oh goddess. Time returned the book to him. "Tomorrow you're going to see a doctor. Be prepared to have your mind blown."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired when Legend went, "He's not hurt again?" with an -_- expression. XD
> 
> also suggested watching: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scMvXB0BEmY


End file.
